


Butterfly Effect

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Butterfly Effect, Dendy's Curiosity, El-Bow and Foxtail have a daughter, El-Bow is a nervous wreck, F/M, Fink is an animal, Fink's Wrath, Good Laserblast, Good Mom Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Grandpa Boxman, K.O. is a Handful, Laserblast has no powers, Laserblast is named James, Let's Start a Revolution, Multi, No Smut, No Venomous AU, Pavil and Pepelina Are Good Parents, Princess Lucha Libré, Raging Storm Inside, Shotgun Wedding, Sisters, Skeleton Remote, Stereotypes, There is No Plaza, What's Fair in Love and War, Witch Enid, You Have Been Warned, You shouldn't have said that, spoiler tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Just a flap of a butterfly's wings can make a tornado.Something someone says can have a big impact on the world.Here we see K.O. grow up as a P.O.I.N.T. brat with his BFF Wolfsong.And without Laserblast ever dying, the world changes drastically.





	1. Where it Breaks

Silverspark glared a bit at her lover, Laserblast. "So what, you'll just go in on your own!? That's crazy!"  
  
"Hey! Too mean!" Laserblast retorted.  
  
"You would say the same about me." Silverspark insisted. "I just...look, POINT's all about teamwork. Right? Me and El-Bow here at least try to back each other up-"  
  
"You are being good teammates and helping me," he booped her, "by staying here."  
  
Silverspark harrumphed.  
  
Laserblast smiled at his lover softly. "Trust me, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna croak. Come on!"  
  
Silverspark didn't look convinced.  
  
He plucked out his favorite treat and placed it softly in his lover's hand. "Here. See? Now I gotta come back. Keep it safe for me 'til then. See ya in a few, Sparks. You watch her back. All right, El-Bow?"  
  
With that, Laserblast began destroying his research as he got into the shop. He tried gathering everything until a blast was heard. He felt groggy, and weak. He reached out to his power. Gone. No.  
  
He was already so weak! Now what was he!? Useless!  
  
He had to get out.  
  
He rushed out as the shop collapsed in on itself.  
  
"Laserbla-a-a-st!" Silverspark shrieked and came into the pit. "Laserblast! Laser? Laser..." tears filled her eyes.  
  
El-Bow teied to comfort her. "Silver. Y-You know, I bet if we go back to HQ and get Foxtail, sh-she’ll know what to do-"  
  
"No one..." she dropped to her knees and looked at the lollipop. "N-no one...no one could've survived...? He promised me he'd come back! He promised me!"   
  
Laserblast felt two pangs in his chest. He survived. He was someone, not a no one. And he promised to return to her. If he came out, he was stronger than anybody else. He. Was.  
  
Strong.  
  
"Silverspark!" Laserblast called out and revealed himself.  
  
She was in awe. He was so strong to her.  
  
She laughed and ran towards him. "You had to come back." She tried to give him his lollipop, and he shook his head.  
  
"I came back for you." He insisted.  
  
"L-Laser...!" She tackled him.  
  
"Gah!" He cried.  
  
"You're alive! You're so strong! Don't scare me like that again, okay?"  
  
Laserblast felt so much love for her. "Okay." He says. Then he noticed some out of the corner of his eye. "El-Bow...? You still have that sandwich?"   
  
El-Bow looked to the sandwich in his hands. He then pocketed it in embarrassment.  
  
Silverspark smiled at Laserblast and nuzzled him. Laserblast chuckled and whispered, "later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshots before the story starts

Silverspark was confused as she wiped. She was supposed to start today...? Wait. She and Laserblast were sexually active.   
  
She hurried up and got out to see Laserblast, who looked concerned at his lover being pale. "Silverspark, what's wrong?"  
  
"I...didn't start today..." she looked into his eyes.  
  
"O-okay, maybe it's just late a day or two."  
  
"Laser, it already has been late a day or two."  
  
Laserblast blushed and looked away. He didn't really want to keep track of his lover's periods, but if they didn't-  
  
"We need to check with Greyman." Silverspark insisted.  
  
Laserblast sighed, but agreed.

* * *

Greyman looked over the results of what Silverspark had told him. "Hmm...well...Silverspark, it seems you're about a month pregnant." Greyman announced.  
  
Laserblast felt his mouth curl into a smile and he looked to Silverspark with love. He wasn't strong, but in her eyes he was. He could be a good father.  
  
Silverspark's eyes started to get teary and Laserblast kissed them away. Silverspark started to laugh and began to rub her belly. She and Laserblast made this together. They were excited.

* * *

Silverspark let out a sigh at the meeting she and Laserblast called. Greyman had recommended that they tell the team as soon as possible, and Silverspark had decided to keep the baby.  
  
So P.O.I.N.T. would have to prepare for a baby, because Silverspark wasn't going to quit the team.  
  
Silverspark rubbed her belly as everyone sat down.  
  
"You must be wondering why we called you all here." Laserblast said. "Silverspark is blessed...with my kid."  
  
El-Bow let out a yelp and dropped a bottle of water on himself, spilling it.  
  
Rippy Roo's eyes lit up and she began to clap.  
  
Foxtail seemed amused by her teammates and by the idea of the two obviously dating heroes finally having a baby. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration!" She declared. "Let's all meet at around 6. I know this great place to eat!"  
  
Rippy and Greyman heartily agreed.  
  
"Silverspark, do you want to go?"  
  
Silverspark shrugged with a smile. "Hah! I might eat something weird, but if that's okay with everyone, I'm excited to go!"  
  
"Excellent!" Foxtail nodded. "El-Bow, you should come too."  
  
"Hm?" He squeaked.  
  
"You need to lighten up. This is perfect for you to finally unwind! Stop wearing the mask, and have a good time."  
  
"Uh...o-oh..." 

* * *

Silverspark groaned in pain as K.O. squirmed inside her. "Ugh, Laser, I think he wants his dad." She groaned.  
  
Laserblast came over and began rubbing her belly. Their little K.O. was a handful. Full of energy and causing his mother to no longer be able to go out on missions.  
  
But Laserblast still could. He could try to be strong for his family. Even without powers, everyone...everyone thought that he was strong.  
  
And Greyman and Laserblast were working together to find a cure for themselves, even if they were wading into risky territory slower than Laserblast liked.  
  
But if it was possible, then he would be stronger. Strong enough for his family.


	3. Problem Child

Silverspark was surprised at the fact that Foxtail and El-Bow were getting married. But then she was thrilled. The moment that El-Bow had picked that Foxtail sticker, she had thought the two would be good together. Two strong heroes with one having more confidence than the other.  
  
She was the "matron of honor," already having a baby and married to the "best man," Laserblast.

* * *

Silverspark was peacefully sleeping until she heard her newborn son. She woke up bleary eyed and adjusted to the room slowly. There was Laserblast, holding their son with an excited look. A shine in his eyes.  
  
K.O. began letting out a noise that confused Laserblast until she felt her chest get wet. "He's hungry," she reached out to her baby and Laserblast walked over to her as K.O. began to cry out a bit.  
~Page Break~  
Carol giggled as Laserblast took pictures of the two. "Laser, do you really have to take a picture?"  
  
"C'mon, it's our kid's first bath!" Laserblast cheered and took another picture.

* * *

Laserblast smiled as he jingled the toy in front of his son. K.O. giggled and bounced a bit in his crib.  
  
Carol took a picture of the two together. "Poifect," she declared.

* * *

K.O. was crying and Carol sighed. "Laserblast, it's your turn."  
  
Laserblast groaned and got up, yawning and showing off his sharp canine teeth and he walked to his son's crib. "K.O.?" He asked as looked in the crib. Gone. "K.O.!?" Laserblast was suddenly awake, looking for his son.  
  
Above him was giggling. He looked to see K.O. floating and seemingly attached to the ceiling by gripping it with his hands.  
  
"K.O.! Get down from there! Now!" Laserblast shouted, waking Carol.  
  
"Honey?" Carol asked and walked to K.O.'s room, "what's going- WAH! K.O.! Get down from there! Now!"  
  
K.O. giggled a bit more and floated down to his parents.


	4. Mischievous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an establishment of Wolfsong and K.O. that will be expanded on.

Wolfsong smiled as she gripped the wheelchair that she and K.O. had "borrowed" from Greyman. "Are we at the top yet?" She asked with her wolf tail fluffing up. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked a similar skin tone to her dad, Eugene "El-Bow" Garcia, but had long grey hair that she had never cut. As such, he thick hair reached her knees. Her face was masked by one of her dad's masks, contrasting the Pink fru fru dress that she wore.  
  
"Now we are!" K.O. smiled.  
  
Wolfsong was a few days younger than K.O., and was the "mischievous" one of the two young heroes. She had come up with this game to have a ton of fun and increase speed and stamina.  
  
One would be in the chair, and the other had to pull it up the ramp and control it as it zoomed down.  
  
The adults didn't like the game, but the kids loved it.  
  
"Ready?" K.O. asked.  
  
"One..." Wolfsong fluffed up  
  
"Two..." K.O. prepared to slide onto the wheelchair.  
  
"PRINCESS LUCHA LIBRRÉ!" Wolfsong shouted.  
  
K.O. jumped onto the wheelchair and the two let out howls of joy as they charged down the ramp. As people started to try to come out of rooms, they had to cling onto the walls.  
  
They were at P.O.I.N.T. Prep afterall, sneaking away from naptime. It was common for some of the students to already know what was coming and get out of the way, but newer students had to scurry out of the way.  
  
"KI_III_DS!" Foxtail's voice echoed through the busy hall.  
  
"Veer left!" Wolfsong shouted. K.O. leaned to the right and turned left, narrowly avoiding capture from his Dad, James "Laserblast" Kincaid.  
  
K.O. and Wolfsong cheered as they zipped down the next hall until they were suddenly stopped.  
  
"Now, kids," Carol "Silverspark" Kincaid chided, "What have we told you about getting out Greyman's spare wheelchair." She was channeling his power, remembering how he would be able manipulate people to change position or keep them still.  
  
"We could get hurt or hurt someone else." The kids repeated tiredly. It had never happened before, so why should they worry about it?  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Eugene walked out of his classroom, and sighed.   
  
"Wolfsong, c'mere." He reached out to take his daughter.  
  
She went into his arms and was red with embarrassment, shown when Eugene removed the mask. "Is mama gonna punish me?" Wolfsong asked.  
  
"We'll have to keep you in my classroom. We'll talk about punishment when you're back at the base.  
  
"As for you K.O., you'll be stuck in my room."  
  
"But mo_mmy_-"  
  
"No buts, K.O. . In the room. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we'll have different POV chapters!
> 
> Laserblast  
Boxman  
K.O.  
Dendy  
Wolfsong   
And Fink
> 
> Dendy's chapter is after this one!


	5. I Knew What You Were When I Picked You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy likes exploring, but never expected to find a person.

Dendy was such a curious kappa. She had made no living friends, instead investing herself in exploring places that people had never wanted to go. Such as the nearby sewer. She knew how to take care of herself, and had created a map and markers around the sewers to the point where her parents trusted her to come back safe within the allotted time to explore. She was efficient at this, and kept a backpack that was able to clear things and track where she was on the map feature.  
  
On this day, Dendy didn't think her life would change so much as it did.  
  
Instead of taking left, as Dendy already had so many times, she took a right. She was beginning to track by making her mark via a circle, showing this was a current exploration area, and she treaded through the water. It was long and boring to most, but to the young and curious scientist, it was a near playground of exploration and secrets.  
  
Sometimes she'd make it passed the Danger Zone to Neo Riot City and piece together voices and stories of people passing by, trying to understand their emotions in their voice.  
  
Today, however, she did not plan to come across a new area of Neo Riot City.  
  
She waded through until she started to hear cans clattering against her boots. Dendy picked some of them up to investigate, her light blue gloves getting dirty in the process. She rubbed it to find a blue can of some drink she'd never heard of and tried to find ingredients. One of them that stood out was "Fermented Hopps."  
  
"Hmm." Dendy pulled up a screen and began to make notes on the ingredients she didn't know until she heard skittering behind her. Dendy turned and then heard it to her right, where she turned again.  
  
Something was stalking her.   
  
She froze up. She had never been in a situation like this before. She was frightened by the noises. Skittering and growling. Something was hunting her and she screamed at herself to move. Her thoughts were bombarded on reasons why to move but not to actually move. She felt like a tree waiting for lightning to strike. And suddenly it did.  
  
Dendy was tackled down and she had to hold her breath as her face was pushed into the disgusting water, polluted with trash and possibly other things she didn't want to think about. She fought to get her head out of the water and heard in between the dirty water filling her ears and being disturbed, sniffing. Something was sniffing her. She pushed herself out of the water to hear the something get off of her back. It landed with a splash and grunt, and Dendy took something out of ger backpack to clean herself off a bit.  
  
Disgusting. She'd have to take a bath the moment she gets home. She held in vomit as she was cleaned off, and soon heard her backpack being investigated.  
  
Dendy snatched it to see- a pink were-rat.  
  
Clutching a makeshift trash doll close to her chest, and seemingly curious, albeit intimidating with her hair fluffing up.  
  
"...Who are you?" Dendy asked as she set off an emergency signal to her parents.  
  
The were-rat looked confused, and sniffed Dendy again and got on all fours. She was more animal than the typical were-animal was supposed to be.   
  
"I-it's okay..." Dendy reached her hand out tentatively, to let the were-rat sniff Dendy.  
  
The were-rat did so, and after a bit, seemed comfortable with Dendy.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Dendy asked.  
  
The were-rat tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"What do...what do people call you?"  
  
The were-rat pointed to herself.  
  
Dendy nodded.  
  
The were-rat rat opened her mouth a bit and began to make strange sounds with her voice before eventually finding the right word. "F...ffffink."  
  
"Fink?"   
  
The were-rat nodded.  
  
"Well, erm, my name is Dendy." The young kappa pointed to herself.  
  
Fink pointed to Dendy. "Fink?"  
  
Dendy shook her head and pointed to Fink. "No, you're Fink." Dendy then pointed to herself, "I'm Dendy."  
  
Fink seemed confused before Dendy turned to hear her parents calling for her. Fink's fur raised until feeling Dendy begin to pet her. Fink let out a coo and enjoyed the feeling, and calmed down as Dendy's parents approached.   
  
"Dendy! We got your message!" Pavil seemed worried for his daughter. "What's wron- huh?"   
  
"Dendy? What is that?" Pepelina asked.  
  
"Her name is, Fink." Dendy answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Wolfsong pouted as she sat there, in her father's classroom. Don't get her wrong, she loved her parents...when they weren't being mean about her fun. She was in the back so the POINT students wouldn't gawk at her, but she still felt like she was being watched.  
  
Right. Her dad.  
  
He would occasionally glance at his daughter while the students were busy scribbling away. It caused Wolfsong to start to wring her tail in her hands, a little nervous tick she developed while waiting to meet K.O. or waiting for her punishments.  
  
And so she waited and waited and waited and waited and she wanted some sort of entertainment! How long had it been? 5 minutes! How was she was supposed to survive?  
  
Her father seemed to notice her impatience, so he told the students about their activity and let the upperclassmen explain it to the other Wisdom kids.  
  
"Hey, Wolfsong." Her dad smiled.  
  
Wolfsong looked up from her bangs to her dad.  
  
"Listen, I know you and KO enjoy that racing game, but it's dangerous!"  
  
Wolfsong looked down to the floor.  
  
"Wolfsong, I know that you want to have a ton of fun but sometimes you have to know what's fun for yourself and what's fun for everyone, okay?"  
  
"...Okay, dad."  
  
Eugene pet Wolfsong's long hair. "Now, you want to watch everyone do their school work?"  
  
"Okay!" Her tail wagged at the thought of seeing the students in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK K.O. has only 2 episodes left. So I'm wondering if just doing snippets would be okay or if people are willing to stick by this slow burn of a story. Might take as long as OK K.O., if not...a bit shorter.


	7. Preparations for School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kappa, a wererat, a human, and a wolf-girl prepare for school.

Fink had eventually learned enough words to enter schooling with her sister, Dendy. The two had become very close and were constantly exploring everything, so they were very excited when they heard there was a school they could go to. It was mandated that every zone with a population over zero should have a school so kids living there could have a place to learn.  
  
Fink smiled in the mirror as she saw her fur had finally kept itself the changed color she wanted. "Dendy! That hackpack is amazing!" Fink cheered as the green fur looked great on her.   
  
"Thank you, Fink. I am glad you like your fur change." Dendy smiled at her sister.  
  
"I'm so excited for school! We get to go to a new place, and meet new people! What are you excited the most for?"  
  
"Learning!"  
  
"Aw, but learning is the most boring part of school! C'mon what thing are you excited for that isn't boring?"  
  
"I don't find learning boring."  
  
"You got me there, Den!" Fink then noticed her sister taking out her makeup. "So you're finally wearing that stuff?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're so mature! I thought only teens wore that stuff!"  
  
Dendy laughed. "Thank you Fink!"

* * *

"Why can't I just go to school here?" K.O. asked again.  
  
"Because, if P.O.I.N.T. had a young school, we wouldn't get any new heroes and fresh blood." Carol answered. "We wouldn't have Uncle Eugene, or Aunt Rippy, or even Wolfsong!"  
  
"Plus, you're a big boy now." James (Laserblast) knealt to K.O.'s height. "And Wolfsong's going to be there, right next to you."  
  
K.O. bucked up a bit at that. "Alright. Mommy, Daddy, I'm ready to go to school with Wolfsong!"  
  
Carol and James smiled at their son.


	8. School Teaches More Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Dendy make new friends.

Dendy and Fink jumped out of their parents's convertable in excitement. "See you mom and dad!" The two sisters waved. 

"Have a good day!" Pavel and Pepelina exchanged waving hands. 

The two sisters watched their parents drive off. They then looked to each other with grins, and ran into the building.

Dendy and Fink were thankful that they had the same classroom, and they held hands as went through the doorway. There were already kids there with their parents and the parents talked to the teachers or helped their kids get to their seats. But some of the kids were admiring-

"Wait!" Dendy took her back pack off and opened her POW Card collection, to reveal about 100 cards.

"It's stuck again." Fink commented.

Dendy hit it a few times and the rest showed themselves. She dug through and found her three POW Cards. "Silverspark, level 14. Laserblast, level 12. El-Bow, level 14."

"Who's the bulky woman, then?" Fink asked with her tail twitching.

"I believe that is El-Bow's spouse, Foxtail."

"She looks big and strong."

"Indeed. I really want her POW Card."

"Yeah!" Fink's tail straightens. She then looks at her shared collection with her sister. "Think any other kids like trading POW Cards?"

"I do not know. It was quite hard to find our collection in the sewers. We had to go all the way to Neo Riot City or to Battleburg to get them. And even still, Pird is the most prevalent card in our collection. I doubt if we find someone who will."

The parents started to head out, and the sisters went out of the way. Dendy held her backpack close and was about to reel in the cards when a gasp was heard.

"Wow! That's a lot of POW Cards!" The wolf girls's tail twitched. "Hi! My name is Wolfsong!"

Fink smiled. "I'm Fink! This is my sister, Dendy!" 

"Nice to meet you!"

As she said that, a human walked over. "Wolfsong? Who are they?" He asked.

Wolfsong brought KO closer using her arm. "This is Fink and Dendy! They're sisters, and they collect POW Cards!"

"Woah!" We have a pretty good collec-"

"Everyone! To your seats!" The teacher commanded.

The two kids left Dendy and Fink, and Dendy found her spot behind KO. She glanced around and saw her sister on the other side of the room.

The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Quantum, and they all went over the schedule.

At recess, Dendy and Fink grabbed Dendy's hackpack, which had all the different cards.

Wolfsong and her friend came up to them. "Hi! I never introduced myself!" KO said.

"You're KO. Your name was called when we were going through attendance."

"Oh, right!" He giggled.

"Do you want to trade POW Cards?" Wolfsong brought out a binder.

"Sure!" Fink pressed the button.

"That's a lot of POW Cards!"

"It keeps getting stuck..." Dendy groaned and opened it up more.

"Woah!" Wolfsong and KO said together.

"There's got to be at least 200! I'm as sure as a kappa carries a skeleton remote!"

Fink and Dendy were confused by that. What was a skeleton remote? Did their parents have one? 

They decided to trade anyways.

"Woah! We never get Pird cards!" Wolfsong said.

"Really? They're super common." Said Fink.

"When you're related to famous heroes, you tend to never get commons." KO explained. 

"That is no fair to anyone!" Fink said.

"It is what it is." KO shrugged.

"Well, that's still not fair, but at least we can trade." Dendy soothed her sister.


	9. What is this and fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids mull over their first day of school

Fink's nose scrunched in contempt. She didn't know why, but those kids seemed like bad news. They were children of heroes, yet they said some weird things. "A kappa carries a skeleton remote."  
  
Fink had never heard that. What was a skeleton remote?   
  
Her parents picked her and Dendy up and they drove away, being the last kids picked up.   
  
"How was your first day of school, girls?" Pavel asked.  
  
"It was fun! We met two kids who have famous heroes for parents!" Dendy explained. "We even traded Pirds for super rare POW Cards!"  
  
"That sounds fun. Fink, did you learn anything?"  
  
Fink inhaled through her nose then exhaled through her mouth. "Do you guys have a skeleton remote?"  
  
The car jerked to a stop. "Where did you hear that?" Pepelina asked, thankful that they were near a stop sign.  
  
"Some kids said that we had over 200 cards, and that they were as sure as a kappa carries a skeleton remote."  
  
Pavel and Pepelina were silent for a moment. "We don't own a skeleton remote. And you kids shouldn't know what that is. We can talk about it when you're older, okay?" Pavel said.  
  
Fink gulped and nodded.

* * *

KO was happy at all the new cards he had gotten from his new friends, Fink and Dendy. He thought that they were two girlfriends at first, then realized that they had the same last name at that they were related. Possibly cousins.  
  
Wolfsong was happy, too. But also somewhat confused. Fink cared about fairness, she wondered why.


	10. What do you know?

Fink and Dendy prepared for another day at school. Dendy was putting on makeup again, and Fink felt pride and protectiveness swell in her chest for her sister.  
  
This day in school, Dendy and Fink and everyone had to deal with worksheets, but Dendy got done super fast and soon brought out some coding bricks. Fink didn't quite understand, but she tried to figure it out.  
  
Ms. Quantum started to walk around the class, making Fink freeze up a bit. She was upset she didn't understand it, but when looking around, it seemed others were in the same boat.  
  
Ms. Quantum stopped at Dendy and snatched the paper from her desk, spooking the young kappa. "Why aren't you working?" She said lowly and other students turned to gawk at the situation.  
  
"Well, I finished the worksheet-"  
  
"If that was the case, you should have told me and I would've been able to give you another worksheet."  
  
"B-but you never said any-"  
  
Ms. Quantum glared at Dendy, and the younger one went quiet.  
  
Fink felt a snarl on her lips.   
  
  
Dendy was quiet for most of the day until recess. She was thankful for KO and Wolfsong, whowere very warm, welcoming, even if a bit bombastic about trying to show off some powers.  
  
Which they didn't always do successfully, bus some passive powers like KO's empathy and Wolfsong's hearing were interesting.  
  
They did make some snide comments, but Dendy let them slide and squeezed Fink's shoulder to make sure her sister stayed quiet. Dendy liked her new friends.


	11. You Think You Know

James worked with the serum he was creating as he waited for Greyman to come back. "Now...do I have enough time to get in the-"

"Laserblast, you're here early!" 

"Doctor Greyman!" James hid the serum and quickly put it back. 

"Well, are you ready to get started?"

"Yessir." James had an innate talent for science after all his experiments, but some were very illegal, inhumane, and plain villainous. He couldn't let Dr. Greyman know about it.

They were working on simple things, looking through microscopes to different atoms that seemed to make up different powers. Usually, different powers were microscopic along with red and white blood cells. The red orb that James had created was supposed to disable and kill them. He had his own blood saved in pouches, but he wasn't sure if the power was dead in those. He was only able to donate blood to people with the same power as him, which was rare.

He desperately wanted to research his own blood instead of these, but even after 3-8 years of working with Greyman in his lab, and several other years of working as teammates, the alien was particular about his lab and rules about it.


	12. Exploration Gone Wrong

Fink was excited about exploring the sewers again. After a rough few days at school, it was nice to unwind with their favorite activity. Exploring the sewer system.  
  
There was a tree that Dendy had seen that she wanted to show off to Fink, so the two sisters headed down the pipes to check out the tree Dendy was talking about.  
  
Many twists, turns, slides and turn backs were made. Fink wanted to make sure she and Dendy could get back, but Dendy was much stronger than she looked. Her jumpsuit made her look flat, but it was insulated. She was actually very muscular for her age, but that was expected from a person who constantly swims in their freetime during the summer.  
  
Dendy and Fink made their way to a small cubicle area and Dendy grabbed Fink's body. Dendy super jumped and leapt to the tree that produced the glowing orbs.   
  
"Woah." Fink managed in a whisper. She was in awe of the beauty. She reached out to one and it landed softly. It had the weight of a fruit and Fink felt this strange...kinship? Was that it? "These are like lanterns we have at the Spring Festival." Fink said.  
  
"Hmm, I suppose." Dendy looked at the glowing orb in her sister's hand and began to analyze it, breaking the enchantment that Fink had held for it. There was a whirring sound and the sound of something growling.  
  
A mechanical beast appeared and began charging while roaring.  
  
The two screamed and went back down the way they came, Fink still clutching the glowing orb.

* * *

Boxman worked diligently on his newest robot.  
  
"Boxman, something was detected by our guardian!" Pal Logic ran in, accidentally carrying the head of a new robot Logic was working on.   
  
"What!?" Boxman turned to Logic. "Show me the video!"   
  
Logic pulled it up, showing the guardian turning on and facing a were-rat and kappa and growling. It charged, causing the two to scream and go down the way they came.   
  
"Oh, President of the Universe, forgive me..." Boxman mumbled as he realized he lost a glorb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxman has a perspective next chapter! Focusing on Mr. Logic's bots and the deal Boxman has with The President of the Universe


	13. What is It?

Boxman dreaded as he contacted The President of the Universe. He was in charge of protecting the glorb tree, and suddenly two little girls came and stole one!? He dreaded the worst.  
  
The President of the Universe looked to Boxman warmly. "How's my best protector doing?" He asked.  
  
"Someone stole some glorbs." Boxman immediately said. "I'm sorry. My mecha scared them, but they were still gripping some when they ran out."  
  
"Oh, is that all? Boxman, that's fine. The glorb tree isn't weakened just by missing a few."  
  
"Oh...th-thank you for not being mad!"  
  
"No problemo, Boxman!"

* * *

Fink and Dendy debated on what to do with the mysterious orb that Fink grabbed. "What even is it?" Fink paced around her sister as Dendy looked it up.   
  
"I cannot find it on the surface web, I'll need to try and go into the deeper web when I have set up better malware protections..."  
  
"What if I ate it?" Fink asked as her stomach growls.  
  
"Fink!? Why would you eat something you found in the sewers!?"  
  
"I survived off of sewer stuff for years. 'Sides, trees don't usually create toxic things."  
  
"But it was floating in the sewers!"  
  
"Den, we came across a giant monster. Most likely it was eating these glowing orbs."  
  
"Well it probably has an immune system that can handle it, plus, it's a thing that we can't readily access."  
  
Fink sighed. "So what should we do with it? Take it to your lab? Maybe see if we can make our own tree?"   
  
"Once we figure out what everything is... I'll start working on making better anti-virus software and look into the dark web."


	14. Chapter 14

The school days passed by quickly, with Fink growing more frustrated with her peers. "It's not fair! Why do people have to be so rude about kappas!" She said as she and Dendy were at home, and finishing homework. 

"Fink, please, I'm trying to concentrate."

"I just don't get it! They're so judgmental!"

"Fink. Please." Dendy held her head.

"You have to admit that it's bad, right? I mean, you're the nicest person I know-"

"FINK!" Dendy shouted. There was silence. "I-I am sorry. I did not mean to yell..."

They both set back to work.

* * *

KO and Wolfsong didn't really understand their friends. Fink seemed to hyperfixate on anything kappa related while Dendy blatantly ignored it. It was strange. They had heard everyone at POINT comment about that, it was a common saying.

There was nothing wrong about speaking the truth, right?

* * *

Dinner was awkward for the Ylil household. Pavel and Pepelina tried to make conversation, but it was clear that the two sisters had been through something. "Please, tell us what's wrong." Pepelina pleaded.

"...Mom, Dad? What's a Skeleton Remote?" Fink asked.

"H-how do you know what that is?"

"Some...kids were saying that all kappas carry Skeleton Remotes?"

Pavel and Pepelina exchanged a look. "Fink, some people...don't like kappas-"

"Well, why not? Do they feel inferior because they can't live on both water and land?" 

"It's because of old legends...legends of Kappas..."

"Drowning people." Dendy answered.


End file.
